Lillian
by CriminalIsles
Summary: Lillian McGuire was a victim on kidnapping and abuse for the first eleven years of her life. When the people who took her were apprehended and shot, she had nowhere to go, no living family left. So Emily steps in.  Established Hotch/Prentiss Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time

**A/n: so I've been contemplating writing this story for a few months now, and it hasn't turned out exactly how I envisioned it, but nothing ever does. I hope you like it.**

**AU set around Season 4, but Haley is dead.**

**Summary: Lillian McGuire was a victim on kidnapping and abuse for the first eleven years of her life. When the people who took her were apprehended and shot, she had nowhere to go, no living family left. So Emily steps in.****  
><strong>**Established Hotch/Prentiss**

**Prologue.**

* * *

><p>The case was like most the BAU received, it was a kidnapping a murder one.<p>

Evelyn and John McGuire were registered foster parents, so nobody ever questioned them when another kid showed up. They were nice to their neighbours, seemed like an everyday happy suburban family. Well until they were caught.

Evelyn and John didn't obtain the children through the system, they stole them in the night, killing their parents, except, they stole them from states over from their own town. And they were everything but loving. Shot dead by SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p>Childrens Bio:<p>

Lillian McGuire, eleven years old, thought to originally be named Hannah Arleigh, taken when she was only 7 months old, and since then, multiple hospital visits, raped and abused, she did not have the life a normal child should have. She had sandy blonde hair, slightly turning brown, big blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He hair was slightly frizzy. No living biological family members left.

Fred McGuire, three years old, proved to be originally Josh Harrow, abducted when he was 10 months, his mother survived the attack, abused. Jet black hair, green eyes. returned to his mother.

Tamzin McGuire, Was 7, killed two days before they apprehended the suspects, her body returned to her grandparents for burial.

* * *

><p>The Jet was silent, Lillian, the eleven year old who had nobody, was curled up asleep on a chair; she was being taken to Washington to be evaluated fully by the BAU and to get top medical care.<p>

JJ was smiling, sat at the back of the jet on the phone to Henry, this case had really shook her. Morgan was sat near her, his eyes closed as he listened to music, blocking out the surroundings.

Reid was asleep across from JJ and Morgan, rested across two seats.

At the front of the jet on the other st of chairs, Hotch sat beside Emily is a comfortable silence, he was emailing on his iPod and she was watching Lillian, who was asleep, laid out like Reid across from them.

Hotch sent his email and looked to Emily. Not at all concerned for her. He placed his hand on her leg lightly to reassure her decision and shot his thoughts back to the day before.

_It was 3am and Hotch was not asleep, luckily, as a knock came to his motel room door. He placed his iPad down, curious to who it could be. He walked over to the door and peeped through, seeing the brunette standing on the other side, quickly taking the chain off he opened the door. "Emily?" He asked her._

_"Hotch, I have to do this." She whispered._

_"Do what?" he questioned, pulling her into his room._

_"Lillian, I want her" Emily sighed "I've got attached to her, she has no family Hotch, she needs me, I need her" Emily sighed, siting beside him on his bed._

_"Are you sure about this Em?" He asked her, holding her hand in his._

_"I'm sure" She sighed looking at him "I understand if you want to stop 'us', I mean you already have Jack, you don't need to be worrying about her aswell"_

_"Were not going to stop, I cant say I'll be a father to her just yet, as you are right, I have Jack, and it's hard enough having one child dependent on me." he smiled. "I'm not saying I'll never be a father to her, I'm just saying, I don't want her attached to me if we end up ending this, god forbid we do"_

_"I was expecting that" Emily smiled. "how will Jack handle this, he's just getting used to me being around, showering him with attention"_

_"He's a good kid, he will accept it Emily" Hotch said, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "You're doing an amazing thing Em."_

_"I know..." she smiled, turning her face to his._

_He pressed his lips against her's briefly, even though the case was over, they had agreed when they started this that they would have no physical contact on cases, but she needed this. Hotch released her from his hold and she stood up._

_"See you in the morning." she smiled and left his room._

He completely respected her decision, he was in love with her, and as he said, he couldn't guarantee he would be a father to Lillian, but he couldn't deny that he will be eventually.

The hardest part was, they had only been dating for 7 months, the team didn't know about them as they kept it very well hidden and made sure it wouldn't become part of their professional lives.

The only hard part was Jack, first explaining to him that he couldn't tell anybody at the team about the relationship, then the trouble they went through trying to stop him multiple times at a barbecue Dave hosted from telling everyone, it was almost revealed at said barbecue when he fell over and ran to Emily when he was hurt instead of Hotch, they just pretended they didn't know why, and maybe he just needed a woman's re-assurance when we was hurt. Explaining to a 11 year old that their relationship is not one to be exploited should be easier.

Hotch got ripped out of his mind when he felt Emily's hand be placed on his. Knowing that nobody could see or was even paying attention, he gripped her hand and kissed it lightly before lowering their hands back down still clamped together.

Two more hours had passed and everybody but Hotch was asleep, Emily was now leant on his shoulder, which he didn't care if Rossi had noticed on his way past to use the bathroom, as JJ was in the same position asleep with her head on Morgan, so Rossi should have thought nothing of it. Plus, Hotch was convinced Rossi already knew.

A voice on the Jet woke everybody up, JJ apologized for falling asleep on Morgan and he kept saying it was alright. Emily woke up and smiled at Hotch, because of the height of the seats and the fact their backs were facing Reid, JJ and Morgan, nobly but Rossi saw the smiles shared as Emily awoke.

They all did up their seat belts including Lillian and prepared for landing.

"Miss Prentiss" Lillian spoke up as the plane began its landing decent.

"Yes Lilly?" Emily smiled.

"What's gonna happen to me, with Evelyn and John dead?" She cringed at the names.

"Were gonna talk about it when we land" Emily smiled.

"Okay!" the girl smiled and leant back as the Jet touched down, creating a bit of a rocky sensation.

Emily felt Hotch squeeze her leg one last time before everyone stood up and smiled, she knew he was going to be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so this is the prologue, or in my books, random short beginning chapter to see what people think of it.**

**Now I won't beg for reviews, I'm not like that, but please tell me what you think and if you would like me to carry on, I will probably wait to see if I get reviews before around another chapter, as I don't wanna waste my time if nobody likes it.**

**So hope ya liked it!**

**-LJ x**


	2. Chapter 2 We ARE Permanent

**N/N: Guys! I love you! The feedback was PHENOMENAL, six reviews, I honestly only expected two or three! It's amazing to know you like it! Anyway blablablabla here's the story!**

**It might be a little OOC but, Darlin's I tried ma best x**

* * *

><p><strong>C2<strong>

Emily walked into the hospital with Hotch, she was holding Lily's hand protectively.

"SSA Hotchner, this is Agent Prentiss and Lillian McGuire" Hotch said to the receptionist.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you, Doctor Jill is dealing with a cardiac patient right now, Lillian has a private room, 306" the receptionist smiled. "Take her up, get her into her gown then doctor Jill will be right through to examine her."

"Thank you" Emily smiled to the receptionist.

They walked to the elevator and got straight in.

"Mr Hotchner, Miss Prentiss" Lillian spoke up.

"Yes Lilly?" Emily responded.

"What's going to happen to me? You said you would tell me when we landed" she said, nervously biting her nails.

"Well." Emily said crouching down. "I'm Definitely going to tell you once you have been checked out by the doctor and washed" Emily smiled, standing up.

"Will I go into foster care?" Lily asked.

"Well" Emily bit her lip. "It depends"

"On what?" She asked as they reached the floor.

"On what your social worker says " Hotch butted in.

"What was my name before I was taken?" the girl asked, changing the subject.

"Hannah Arleigh" Hotch said.

"My real parents died didn't they?" She asked.

"The did" Emily said.

"How come Fred... I mean Josh, how come he still has a mommy and I don't?"

Emily looked to Hotch for help as they entered the room.

Hotch faced Lily and lifted her onto her bed. "Joshua's Mommy was strong, and luckily a neighbor heard her scream and they got to her in time to save her. But your mommy, she lived on the streets with you, and your daddy died before you were born, so when people heard her screams, they brushed them aside." Hotch told the truth, knowing an 11 year old could handle it.

"Oh..." Lily sighed "So my mommy wasn't a nice person then? If she lived on the streets"

"We don't know that" Emily said "But we know she loved you, and tried to save you."

"I see" Lily said laying down. "Do either of you have children?" She asked.

"Jack" Hotch smiled and looked at Emily "We have a son called Jack"

Emily looked shocked as he said 'we'

"We? As in both of you?" Lily said turning on her side, facing them. Slightly wincing at the pain her ribs caused her.

"Yes, well Emily is not his mother, his mother died, like yours" Hotch smiled "But Emily is the closest thing he has to a mommy."

"Oh? Where is he now?" Lily asked.

"With his auntie Jess" Hotch responded.

Just as Lily opened her mouth to ask another question the doctor walked in.  
>"Hello I'm doctor Jill, call me Doctor J, most people do" she smiled "You must be Lillian"<p>

Lily nodded.

"Right, I'm going to have to ask you to step out while I preform some exams" Jill said to Hotch and Emily.

They both nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. They walked out and down the hall slightly to a seating area.

"She's a sweet kid, talkative considering what she has been through her whole life."

"She is so sweet, and she lived with it for as long as she can remember, she's a strong kid, she's learnt to deal with it clearly, and she trusts us"

"Well, soon you will be showing her how she should have been treated" Hotch smiled, taking Emily's hand in his "And If I do become part of her life, Jack needs to meet her"

Emily gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I love you, and I can see you love her" there he said it 'I love you'

Emily had tears in her eyes "I love you too Aaron." she said kissing his cheek, knowing it was too public to kiss him full on.

"Damn right" He said as they shared a laugh.

"You can come back through now, has a social worker been contacted?" The doctor said walking into the hall.

Their hands broke apart and they stood up, Emily smoothed down her jacket and smiled.

"Yes, someone has been contacted but we have already found a possible home for her."

"That's good" The doctor smiled to Emily.

"Can we go see her now?" Emily asked.

"Sure, she's asking for you"

Emily looked to Hotch who was smiling softly to her. She breathed out, nervous that she was about to tell a young girl that she was adopting her.

They walked to her room, opening the door, making the girl look up and smile. "now can you talk to me?" The girl beamed.

"Sure" Emily said, mimicking the girls smile.

"So what's gonna happen to me" the girl said, asking the question she said before.

"Well as I said, it depends on what the social worker said" The girl groaned, Emily smiled "But, I would like to take you, if you want to"

The girls smile grew massive as she sat up, ignoring the pain from her ribs and hugged Emily. "I'd love to!" she said into Emily's neck.

"Hello?" a voice from the doorway chimed.

Lily let go of Emily and sat back down, facing the woman in the doorway.

"I'm Mrs McCalister, Jane if you will. The social worker" The woman smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Jane" Emily smiled, standing up to shake her hand. "Emily Prentiss"

Hotch took his place after Emily, shaking the woman's hand "nice to meet you, Aaron Hotchner"

Emily touched Aaron's arm briefly, and he got the message, he sat down beside Lily as Emily and the social worker exited.

"The nurse said you had already found a possible home for Miss McGuire?"

"I would like to take her" Emily stated.

"I see, you do know, if you want this" she paused "First you will be assessed, your home, your work, everywhere"

"I know, I almost adopted before" Emily said.

"Well this process, it takes months" Mrs McCalister stated.

"I'm a registered foster parent" Emily said.

"That makes things a lot easier" Mrs McCalister smiled. "In fact, if you're already registered, you can take her home when you sign these documents, the adoption will take a few months, but fostering first is always good"

"I intend on taking her then" Emily smiled as she looked through the glass on the door as Lily and Hotch spoke.

"Do you have a man in your life that might want to sign the documents?"

Emily looked to Hotch through the glass. "I do have a man in my life, and he knows about my decision, but he has a son of his own, and I don't think he wants to sign until he knows were permanent"

"I understand" Jane said "If you sign here" Jane opened the document, allowing Emily to sign "Done, she is officially your foster child now, somebody will be sent round to your home soon for an update review."

"I know the process" Emily smiled.

"Okay fill in this sheet, I need to speak to Lillian"

"Aaron will understand, just send him out" Emily smiled, taking the sheet and a pen, making her way to where she and Hotch sat earlier.

Emily filled in the sheet smoothly as Hotch sat beside her.

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah, it says I need to state if I'm in a relationship and If I tick yes, the nature of the relationship and if the person I'm in a relationship with has any kids"

"I see" he smiled "Just write it as it is" Hotch smiled.

"What about the team?" Emily bit her lip.

"How will they find out?"

"No doubt Garcia will, she backs up everything and everyone, she has even done it to Henry and he is two"

"Bribe her?" Hotch laughed, earning a hit from Emily "Ow" he feigned pain. "We will cross that bridge when it comes to it"

Emily ignored him and started filling in the boxes.  
><em><br>__Significant Other: Aaron Hotchner__  
><em>_State of Relationship: Committed relationship without matrimony__  
><em>_Significant others children (If any): Jack Hotchner__  
><em>_Significant Others Job: FBI Unit Chief Division: BAU_

Emily finished filling out the form and signed on the dotted line.

"Do I need to sign?" Hotch asked

Emily gasped "But you said"

"I know what I said" Hotch smiled "But if I wanna be with you, she's a part of the package, and you treat Jack as your own, so I will do the same, we are as permanent as you can get without marriage"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this Hotch" Emily Stammered.

"Don't worry, you're not" he said kissing her cheek. "Where do I sign?"

Emily handed him the papers, pointed to the dotted lines where he wrote his own name and Jacks name. He handed the complete papers back to her.

"How long do you think we can keep this up without the team finding out?" Hotch smiled.

"I give it a good 7 weeks" Emily laughed.

**A/N: so my upload schedule will probably be every Wednesday, sometimes I might delay due to school work or pc problems, but I hope it's satisfactory. This chapter is sort of, well I wasn't going to upload it yet, but it felt right to, so next chapter on Wednesday! Also, I know most 11 yera old wouldnt say 'Mommy' but for the purpose of this chapter she says it! :D**

**Oh and a Image of what I envision Lily to sorta look like is on my profile :) just to give you a clearer view of her :D**

**Once again, if ya wanna review, go ahead! They really inspire me to write faster!**

**LJ xx****  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Ice Cream and Shopping

**A/N: BIG BIG thankyou tho the people that reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: One day there was a man and a woman who loved each other so much they decided to have a child, then they decided they hated that child and had another, a young girl called LJ, well when LJ grew up she begged and begged for the rights to criminal minds. they declined, so here she is writing fanfiction, with no rights what soever to any characters apart from Lily and Nancy.**

* * *

><p>Emily and Lily walk through the park, Just this morning she picked her up from the hospital and bought her home, Lily's room has already got a bed and a dresser with a few sets of clothes in, which Lily liked a lot, but later on in the day they are going to buy her some more things for her room.<p>

"Want some Ice cream?" Emily asked, pulling out her purse.

Lily's smile grew big and she nodded "Yes please Emily"

Emily smiled as they headed towards the Ice cream parlor on the other end of the park. "So, later on were going to get you a desk and bookshelf, we'll get you a few books and a few for school" Emily paused as she heard a shout.

"EMMY" A young boy shouted, and before Emily could respond, she was almost knocked over as the small boy tackled her legs.

"Hey Jack" She managed to puff out as soon as he let go. "Where's your Daddy?"

"Over there!" he pointed to a hill

"That's Jack?" Lily smiled.

"Jack!" A voice shouted.

"Don't worry Aaron!" Emily shouted as Hotch ran closer, Into view and began to calm when he saw Emily and Lily.

"Hey Jack!" Lily smiled "I'm Lily"

Jack looked nervously up at Emily, he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, Emily nodded at him and he turned back to Lily with a smile. "Heya!"

Hotch stopped as he was now beside Emily and watched the interaction between Lily and Jack.

"Can Jack come get ice cream. Please?" Lily dragged out the 'please'

"Don't ask me, ask Hotch" Emily said, pretending to be defensive.

"Please!" both Lily and Jack dragged put the please, but towards Hotch now.

"Hmm..." Hotch said, rubbing his stubble. "I suppose so!"

Lily and Jack ran off together in the direction of the parlor, Hotch and Emily smiled at their sudden likeness for each other and quickly followed them, hands intertwined. "Jack is never this good with new people" Hotch smiled.

"I wonder why he likes Lily then." Emily Pondered.

"Because he knows you like her, and in his eyes, you're his mommy. So, anybody you trust, he trusts." Hotch said as he kept a close eye on the kids.

"He really see's me as his mommy?" Emily said, half-shocked at this, se wasn't full on flabbergasted because she had already noticed this small development, well it wasn't exactly small; But hearing it said by someone else made her understand that bot only she was noticing it.

"Yeah, he loves you Em, its only been 7 months, but five year olds are very impressionable, and he has seen you almost every day, and has seen you as his mother."

"But he see's Jess every day, and she seems more motherly to him than me." Emily explained.

"He may see Jess every day, but, she just turns on the tv and gets on with her life, working around him" Hotch sighed.

"Really? She just leaves him there?" Emily sounded annoyed.

"Well, even though he is her nephew, he reminds her so much of Haley, and she rarely sees him unless it's a holiday or we're working late, now that I have you."

Hotch paused and opened the door to the parlor for Emily. "He's used to seeing you come home at night"

"Now he's going to have to see me less, I can't come over every night now I have Lil. He is going to think I'm abandoning him like all the other female authorities in his life." Emily said.

"Not if we moved in together, got a house" Hotch said, knowing Emily wouldn't be able to reply straight away, due to the kids running over.

Instead she just stared as they beamed out their choices of ice creams. 'Did he just say what I think he said' she thought to herself.

"Emmmilllyy-" Lily said, dragging out her name.

Emily snapped out of it. "Yes sorry guys, what do you want?" Emily smiled.

"I want the three Ice cream split with sprinkles!" Lily chimed "Please" she said, not forgetting her manners.

"And I want a red ice pop!" Jack squealed.

Emily smiled at them both and pulled out her purse, to feel Hotch's hand on her arm, she looked up to see him smiling.

"I'll get it, you go sit with the kids, what do you want?"

"Thanks, Just a Vanilla cone please" she smiled as she slung her purse back over her shoulder and placed each hand on both kids backs and lead them to a table with four seats. Jack slid into one seat while Lily slid into the one across from him. Emily quickly debated who to sit beside and chose Lily, as she was unsure how comfortable Lily felt around Hotch yet.

Hotch walked to the table, holding a little glass dish with each flavor of Ice cream on: Strawberry, Chocolate and Vanilla, with half of a banana on each side, sandwiching the ice cream, with the top layer covered in blue sauce and sprinkles, he placed the dish in front of Lily and moved to give Jack his red ice pop, he loved that his son lived the simple things. Hotch turned back TI the counter and lifted two matching Vanilla cones, making his way back to the table and handing Emily one, gaining a 'Thanks' from her as he sat down.

They enjoyed their Ice cream and heard a tale from Jack about school, which almost made Emily choke with laughter.

* * *

><p>About half a hour later Hotch and Jack had to leave to go to a 'Review day' at Jacks school. Emily and Lily were already at the mall, trying to find a teen clothing store.<p>

"Over there" Lily smiled.

"Welldone" Emily grunted "How did I not see that"

"'Cause you're not used to looking for one"

"And you are?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"No, but I just looked for something creative, I assumed the shop would have to appeal to somebody my age, and colors appeal to us!" She laughed.

"I see" Emily smiled "Let's get going"

Emily and Lily walked into the shop and were immediately surprised at the amount of teenagers that liked this store.

Lily was taken in by all the beautiful clothing, all of it was quite expensive. "Wow, it's all so amazing" Lily beamed.

"I have plenty of money to blow, Lil. Pick whatever you want" Emily smiled. "I'll be in the furniture store, pick whatever you want, try it on, I'll be back soon" Emily smiled, walking out of the store.

Lily looked around happily, she was so enticed with all the clothing, that she accidentally bumped into another girl.

"Oh gosh, I'm so so sorry!" Lily apologized.

"Oh it's okay..." The girl said turning around, judging Lily. "You new around here?"

"Yeah, I just arrived here" Lily smiled.

"Oh, Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Nancy" The redhead smiled "I'm eleven"

"Lily, I'm Lily, and I'm eleven too"

"Whoa, so were going to be in the same grade, are you going to Woodbridge?"

"I think" Lily smiled.

"Nancy?" A older redhead called.

"I have to go.." Nancy said, as she ran off.

Lily smiled as she walked to look at some other clothing.

About fifteen minutes later, Lily had picked out 7 outfits and some cheaper, simpler pieces of clothing for casual days. She has chosen 3 pairs of pajamas and a nice swimsuit. Emily walked back through the doors, a big smiled on her face as she saw Lily with a shopping basket full, still browsing.

"Got everything you need?" Emily smiled, smoothing Lily's hair slightly, to gain her full attention.

Lily blushed and turned around. "Yeah, I have all I need"

"Good, I got you a desk and a bookshelf, and I ordered you some school books" Emily explained.

Lily smiled at Emily and looked to the cash register.

"Let's go pay, then we can go home"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's chapter three, it's a little 'jumpy' if that makes sense. I don't know, I really don't like this chapter. But yeah... It's so stupidly short! I really REALLY hate this chapter but it was needed.**

**As I have said before, reviews are lovely and they make me happy and stuff. So that aside, if you want... Review please (: I love reviews they inspire me to write better and faster :D**

**LJ xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 You still on for tonight?

**A/N: So sorry for not updating yesterday! In all honesty I forgot and feel bad about it! But yeah, Here is Chapter four, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Is Criminal Minds one of those prizes you receive in cereal boxes? No? Right I don't own it then.**

* * *

><p>C4<p>

Emily and Hotch walked into the bullpen, laughing at something. Morgan and Reid glanced at each other, wondering what Emily must have said to make their unit chief laugh. With much speculation each of the brunettes went their own way.

Once Emily had sat down Morgan immediately sat on the side of her desk "So, Princess" Morgan began "What was so funny?"

"Oh, just something that happened with Jack yesterday when I saw them at the park" Emily smiled.

"Why were you at the park?" Reid asked, furrowing his brow.

"I fostered Lillian McGuire, and I took her to the park yesterday" Emily saw no point in lying "And we ran into Hotch and Jack"

"You what?" Reid spluttered.

"Fostered a child" Emily said, logging into her computer.

"Princess, are you sure you're ready for this?" Morgan asked.

"Positive" Emily said, not looking up.

"Where is she now? Isn't it school holidays?" Reid asked.

"Yes, She's with my mother at the Embassy today" Emily smiled.

"Okay... Have you entered her into a school?"

"Yes, we have enrolled her into the same school as Jack, as Hotch told me its a good school"

"We? Who's We?"

'Crap' Emily thought 'why does everyone notice the 'we'' "Me and my mother" 'hurrah for fast thinking'

"Mmhmm, do JJ and Garcia know about this?"

"Yes" Emily said, now sounding annoyed.

* * *

><p>At lunch time Everybody but Emily, Hotch and Garcia had gone to the new Chinese place, Garcia was too busy in her office that she didn't take the time for lunch today. Emily sat in the break room staring into her coffee mug.<p>

"Reading your tea leaves?" Hotch joked

"No... Just thinking" she said, looking up and smiling.

"So, have you thought about what I said?"

"I have.." Emily paused. "I like the idea, first we have to run it past the kids... Tell Strauss and the team"

"I know" He said sitting across from her and grabbing her hand.

"I'm afraid" Emily paused. "About my position, your position"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm your subordinate, your the boss, people will think.. That I... Slept my way up"

"I see, and you're worried about loosing respect?"

"What cop doesn't loose respect when they sleep with Somebody higher up than themselves, especially the females, they get taunted, whilst the males... They get congratulated"

"I won't let that happen" Hotch said "You still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, you still giving me a ride?" she smirked.

"Oh I don't know" Hotch said rubbing his stubble "I guess I could fit you an Lily in my car"

"Mmhmm" Emily smiled and stood up, putting her empty mug in the sink. "I'm going to get back to work" Emily smiled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went smoothly, no more questions were asked on the matter of Lily, well excluding Garcia an JJ 'girl talking' to Emily.<p>

Hotch exited his office and stood on the catwalk "Right, we've done enough for  
>today, finish the report you're on and head home"<p>

Everyone sighed in relief and began to pack everything away.

Morgan and Reid left first, arguing about petty things as usual. JJ left next, With Garcia, talking about going to a bar, they had invited Emily but she kindly declined the offer, saying she didn't want to leave Lily alone with her mother for longer than was necessary; plus her and Hotch were carpooling today, as him and Jack were spending the night, luckily Emily's apartment had three bedrooms, well two bedrooms and one office, that was converted into a room for Jack, as Lily need the bigger room because she was older and needed more space.

Once everybody had left, Emily signed her last document and began to walk up the catwalk to Hotch's office.

"Finished" Emily smiled as she entered his office. She placed the file on his desk and leant against it.

"Almost done, just have to sign off these documents" He shot her a smile and signed all of the reports before standing up and picking up his case.

"So, where first? Jess or the Embassy?" He shot her a smile.

"Jess, she's closer" Emily returned his smile and held his hand. "Plus, we need to Explain to Jack again who Lil is, as we said earlier, he kinda met her without warning yesterday."

"Yeah, I already explained his room was moved"

"let's go then" Emily smiled, as they  
>exited his office and made their way to the elevator, hands still clasped.<p>

Arriving at Jess' apartment Hotch got out to go get Jack. Emily sighed and put a smile on her face.

Approximately two minutes later the back door of the car opened and Jack jumped in.

"Hey Jackie" Emily beamed and turned to him as Hotch got into the drivers seat.

"Emmy!" Jack smiled "We stayin' at your house tu-nite?"

"Yeah" Emily smiled. "You do remember your room has moved right?" Emily questioned.

"Yup! It got moved to where the office used to be, to make room for Lily, who lives with you now!"

"That's right, I'm Lil's mommy now so she has to live with me." Emily continued smiling, as did Hotch at how well Jack was taking this.

Jack frowned slightly "How come you get to be her Mommy?" he asked.

"Because, she has nobody to be her mommy Jack" Emily sighed.

"I have no mommy" he said "she's in heaven, is Lily's real mommy in heaven?"

"Yes, her mommy is with your mommy" Hotch said sternly.

"Well, if my mommy doesn't mind, can Emily be my mommy aswell?" Jack asked.

Both of the agents inhaled deeply, they knew this question would come eventually, but they didn't expect it so soon.

"Well Buddy, Emily loves you like her son, right Em?" Hotch said.

"I really do" Emily smiled.

"So, If you want her to be her mommy" Hotch paused. "You have to ask her"

"Oh" Jack said.

"but buddy, if you ask her, but change your mind later on, and say you don't want her to be your mommy, it could really upset her" Hotch said, Emily nodded along.

"I don't wanna hurt Emmy" Jack pouted "Emmy?"

"Yes Jackie?" she said, anticipating the question.

"Will you be my mommy aswell as angel mommy?" He asked.

Emily felt tears sting her eyes. "I would love the honour of being your mommy"

"can I call you mommy?"

"Thats entirely up to you bud" Emily smiled.

"Were here" Hotch said apologetically for interrupting them.

"Oh" Emily said "I'll be right back."

"Okay Momny" Jack said. Even though Emily saw it coming, she stopped dead in her tracks for a few seconds before going to get Lily.

Emily walked up to the doors of the Embassy, flashed a smile to the police man standing guard, who saw her this morning. She pressed the buzzer and immediately heard barking.

"Do you have an appointment?" a voice asked.

"No, but I would very much like to pick up my daughter, Soph, its me" Emily spoke into the device.

"Hey Em, sure I'll send her out" Soph responded as the doors buzzed and the dog stopped barking. Emily pushed the door and entered the embassy, starting the dog off barking again.

The big Doberman ran and Emily and jumped, tail wagging and ears propped right up. "Yes, yes, hello Michael" Emily said petting the dog. "You been nice to Lily?" she asked. The dog barked and panted.

Michaels ears perked as Lily ran into the hall. "Hey Emily" She smiled and hugged her.

"Heya Lil" Emily said "Sorry Soph, I have a five year old in the car, gotta dash" she smiled.

"Bye Em" Soph waved, pressing the button again to allow them through.

Once back in the car Lily became aware of Jack calling Emily 'mommy' and didn't respond badly, much to Emily and Hotch's delight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Like it?  
>Please review they give me more muse! I realised that I didn't have ANON reviews enabled, but they are on, so all you anony-anon's you may review it you like!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Pardon?

**Okay, I DIDN'T die! Fanfiction did! Every time I tried to update on either of my accounts my PC crashed! Next update will probably be new years, depends how busy my Christmas is!**

**I would like to say a big Merry Christmas, I hope you all got what you wanted, I know I did! Criminal minds Box-set 1-6 3**

* * *

><p>Lily and Jack walked into the apartment after Emily had unlocked it and ran straight to the TV. "Guys, careful about what channels you put on, I haven't had time to put parental controls on" Emily said.<p>

"Oh I can do that now" Hotch said.

"Sure" Emily smiled "Kids go get into your pyjamas"

"Yes mommy", "Yes Emily" the kids said in unison and ran off to their rooms.

"Right I'll go make dinner" Emily said, giving Hotch a quick peck before heading their separate ways.

Emily decided to make pasta for dinner, using the skills Rossi had taught her.

"Okay everybody, Dinner is ready" Emily said, dishing the pasta onto four plates.

Hotch sat down at the table, quickly joined by Jack and Lily sitting across from him, next to each other.

Emily walked through carrying four plates at once, placing them down one by one.

"how on earth did you carry all of them Em?" Hotch said as he sat down.

"Teenage career as a waitress" Emily smiled, lifting up her cutlery and starting.

"So Jack, what did you do with Auntie Jess today?" Hotch asked.

"Watched TV and colored" Jack replied, slurping his spaghetti.

Hotch grunted slightly at his son being so anti-productive "How about you Lil?"

"Well ambassador Prentiss is instant on me calling her Gran, and I read alot, saw your old room Emily and I took Michael and Poppy for a walk... With an armed escort"

"Seriously" Emily sighed "She's already assigned an armed escort" it was more like a statement than a question.

"Yup" Lily smiled, shoveling her food in.

"Table manners" Hotch reminded the kids.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Why don't you call Emmy mommy? She is your mommy, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Emily is my mom, I don't know why I don't call her it, I guess it's too soon" Lily responded.

"You can call me it whenever you're ready Lil" Emily smiled, as did Hotch.

"Is my daddy your daddy?" Jack asked.

"I don't know" Lily smiled.

Hotch finished his food. "I'm not her daddy yet bud, I signed the documents, but it's complicated buddy"

"Auntie Jess says that 'complicated' is an excuse for adults when they don't want to explain stuff" Jack said, dropping some spaghetti sauce on his lap "oops"

"Jack" Emily sighed and stood up with a napkin. She crouched down beside him and wiped as much of the sauce off as she could. "There we are" Emily exhaled before standing up and going back to her own food, dismissing Jacks comment about the definition of complicated in the adult dictionary.

It was 7:30 when they had all finished and got cleaned up. Lily didn't fail to notice Jack's constant yawning.

"Emily, Aaron" Lily said.

"Yes Lil?" Hotch said.

"Jack's sleepy" She pointed out.

"Okay, come on Jack, let's get you to bed" Hotch said lifting the five year old and walking to his room.

"You okay Lil?" Emily asked her.

"I'm fine" She said, Emily could clearly see there was something on her mind.

"Come on spill" Emily smiled.

"Well, about what Jack said-" Lily got interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it"

"Lily, careful, unless it's Jess don't tell them Hotch is here." Emily said walking off to Jack's room to tell Hotch that somebody was at the door.

Lily walked to the door and looked into the peep hole, it was Agent Jareau, who she remembered from the case, and another blonde with glasses and wacky things in her hair. Lily unchained the door as she was joined by Emily.

"Heya Lillian and Gumdrop" Garcia said. Lily looked confused. "Oh, right, Duh. I'm Penelope, call me Pen or Pene"

"Right, as much as I love seeing you both, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, before they could respond Emily turned to Lily "Go to bed Lil, I'll be there in a minute" Lily nodded and ran off.

"So as I was saying?"

"Can't we just come see our girlfriend?" JJ asked.

"Umm Yes, but I'm really busy." Emily said, biting her lip.

"Mmhmm" Garcia sounded "I'd say, you look domestic in that apron!"

"Well I'm a mom now, even I have a curfew"

"Well, we came inquiring about something" Grinning, Garcia pulled out a printout.

"Knew you came with a motive, what's that?" Emily sighed.

"A print-out of Lily's foster papers" Garcia said.

"Huh?"

"No, no, no. Let us finish Gumdrop!" Garcia scolded.

"But!"

"Uhuh, not getting out of this one." JJ smiled menacingly.

"Don't you have a son you should be with now" Emily tried to fight.

"Will is with him."

"Greaaaaaat" Emily sighed.

"Well, let me read you a passage..." Garcia began, pretending like the documents were a old novel, needing to be examined.

"Significant Other: Aaron Hotchner  
>State of Relationship: Committed relationship without matrimony<br>Significant others children (If any): Jack Hotchner  
>Significant Others Job: FBI Unit Chief Division: BAU"<p>

"Stop! Just Stop!" Emily shouted

"So it's true?" Garcia chirped.

"Mommy" a small voice yawned.

"That was defiantly not a 11 year old girl" JJ coughed.

Emily turned around to see jack and Hotch. 'I tried to stop him' Hotch mimed.

Emily nodded an lifted Jack up. Turning back to JJ and Garcia who stood there shocked as they saw jack and a shirtless Hotch.

"Umm" JJ said.

"Whats up sweetie?"

"Why were you shouting mommy?" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy is sorry for shouting" Emily kissed his head.

Garcia cleared her throat awkwardly as Hotch stood there shirtless.

Emily put Jack down "Go see Lily, I'll be through in a moment" with that she pushed JJ and Garcia into the hall along with herself and closed the door. "You had NO right" Emily scolded them both.

"Sorry Em, we were just doing a check, like we always do" JJ said.

"I don't care! You had no right to! Me and Hotch kept our relationship from everybody because of me being his subordinate, our relationship is not allowed! So tell me, who have you told?"

"Nobody, but everybody is bound to find out, especially with Jack, and now Lily" Garcia said.

"I don't intend on ever bringing them to work, so they should never see them apart from other days!" Emily said slightly pissed.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping, but I want my business to be mine" Emily sighed.

"No, were the ones that are sorry" JJ said.

"If you had waited a week, you would have found out from us, were going to see Strauss tomorrow". "Please, Please, don't tell the guys" Emily pleaded as much as she could.

"We won't gumdrop, see you at work tomorrow" Garcia said as they walked off.

"Bye" Emily exhaled and ran her hand through her hair, after they were out of sight she went back in.

"How did it go?" Hotch asked, kissing her breifly on the lips, not attempting to deepen it.

"Better than expected" Emily sighed and hugged him, her cold arms against the skin on his back made him shiver slightly.

He pressed his a kiss on her head and hugged her. "Were going to see Strauss tomorrow"

"I heard" He said "Let's go tuck the kids in"

"Yeah" she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is short, but I promise the new years update will be longer x<strong>  
><strong>Please review I love reviews and they only take a minute to write x they also inspire me with your lovely ideas and thoughts on what should happen x<strong>

**-LJ X**


End file.
